Zac Smith
Zac Smith is a character that appeared in Rovert Walking Dead Season 2, 3 and 4. And if you want to count his death in the finale of Season 5, do so. And if you count his zombified scene in Season 8, do so. Yet, he is the oldest brother of the Smith's. Status: Undead Age: 35 First Appearance: S2 36 Last Appearance: S8 Death Episode: S5 E16 Killed By: Victor When the attack happened with Sega's Army and Trevor's Group at the docks, Zac was shot in the chest by Victor. He then bled out and reanimated. Pre Apocalypse (Unknown) Nothing is known about Zac Smith before the apocalypse, although he lived with his two brothers. Post Apocalypse (Member of Sega) After Season 4, Zac joined Sega's Army. Relationships *Victor Zac and Victor had a fair relationship. When Bobby attacked everyone in the train car in Season 2 Episode 6, Traitor, Zac lost his youngest brother, Nic, and punched Bobby. Victor was shocked, but realized what state Bobby was in. Going onto Season 3, their relationship continues as normal. In Season 4, their relationship slowly goes down, with Zac leaving with Clementine and Bobby with the rest of the group to deal with Victor's "situation" in Episode 5 Death Is A Option. In Season 5, Victor was angry how Zac betrayed him, and did not hesitate to kill him. *Trevor Zac and Trevor rarely interacted, but it is shown they had a decent relationship. Zac did however, leave Trevor to help Victor out of the icy car in S4 E5. When Trevor realizes that Zac betrayed the group, Trevor was sad but wanted to kill him. Victor shoots him in the chest to kill him. In Season 8, Trevor finds an undead Zac Smith roaming Danforth. Trevor would quote "Slimy fuckin' bastard." showing that he still hates Zac. *Clementine Zac and Clementine had a good relationship, because Zac looked out for her alot. He even brought her to make the group deal with Victor in S4 E5. After realizing that Zac betrayed the group, Clementine was left heartbroken and sad. *Bobby Zac and Bobby had a bad relationship, and it all started in S2 E6. Zac knocked out Bobby after witnessing him killing Zac's youngest brother, Nic. And I hate to say it, but their relationship went downhill from here. In S4 E5, Bobby coughed blood into a river when Zac, Clementine and Bobby left. Zac pushed Bobby into the river, and left him to nearly die. Bobby even taunted Zac before his death saying "Push me in the damn river and run off with my aunt. What the fuck is wrong with you?!" *Nic Zac and Nic we're brothers, so it was assumed they had a good relationship. They're relationship was not explored fully, though, when Bobby killed Nic. *Jak Zac and Jak had a good relationship, since they we're brothers. Zac looked out for Jak most of the time after facing his youngest brother's death. After Zac goes, Jak is basically alone. Trivia *Zac's name was taken from a real person. That real person would be Zack Smith, a depth player for the NHL's Ottawa Senators Hockey Club. *He is the only person in Rovert Walking Dead to have the "Undead" status.